Hermione's Barrier
by abc-harrypotter
Summary: hermione is in love with ron but past experiences (hmm) with draco stop her from going far with ron.... well i suck at summaries, so plz read and reveiw! thanx, me
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is my first moderate-length story and I hope you all like it! Actually its only my first story at all, so I really need those reveiws! Please R&R! Thank You! (Also- the Harry Potter characters are not mine, only the plot is! Anyways I hope you like it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Hermione's Barrier***  
  
"Finally - alone..." Ron said softly as he shut the door.  
  
"Yes... finally" said a slightly scared, yet flirtaceous Hermione.  
  
Ron walked swiftly wver to her as she sat down on a desk. He sat down beside her and looked into her deep dark eyes. As she looked back at him, she slid her hands under his shurt and felt his muscles. They were surprisingly firm. she smiled to herself quickly, then touched noses with Ron. He kissed her gently on the lips. When he was done, Hermione replied with a full-on kiss. Ron pulled her on top of him, enjoying her vivaceous kiss. She then pulled away from him. Her eyes were shut, and she had a pained look on her face.   
  
"Mione?" Whispered Ron.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
*HERMIONE'S FLASHBACK*  
  
(HER POV)  
  
Run faster I told myself. But already I was getting slower. Damn! Why don't I jog everyday like Ginny does? Im in such bad shape... My side was aching so I slipped into an empty classroom. I fearfully looked for a place to hide but there wasn't even a closet. DAMN! I had led myself into a trap. I could hear footsteps. I whimpered to myself. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. I pulled out my wand.  
  
The door flew open and Draco Malfoy stood there with his eyes narrowed. In an instant, before I could react, some spell made my wand slip out of my hand and fly into his.  
  
"You filthy little slut, you can't get away from me!" He said.  
  
I backed up, knowing notheing else to do. He jogged over to me. My body froze. He grabbed the hair on the top of my head and slammed his lips onto mine. I struggled, but his grip on me was too strong. He tried to lift my shirt, but I finally mustered up enough strength to knee him in the stomach. He recoiled, but not for long. He lifted me up, then threw me on the floor.  
  
"Listen Granger- Im going for now, but I will be back. This would go easier if you would just do me, Im sure you would enjoy it. But if not, I swear I'll chain you up and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week! ... you know you're a sexy bitch, don't you? Well, act like it!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
(END OF POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how is it so far? I'm hoping to be able just to have 4 or 5 chapters, but knowing me, it might end up a 10 chapter story! LOL. Anyway, please, PLEASE, reveiw! I need 5 reveiws before I update, and I need all the tips you could give! Thank You! And goodnight! 


	2. When is it gonna start?

A/N: hey thanx for those reviews b4... finally updating since it took awhile to get ANY... ho humm... its cold up here in my room tonight. anyway heres chapter 2... hope ya like... R&R plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron... Oh my god Ron, It was horrible..." Hermione said.  
  
"Mione, what happened? You were like posessed or something... you looked like you were getting hurt... are you ok?" Ron said in one breath, concerned for his lover.  
  
Hermione moaned and swayed as she stood up. She turned toward Ron and looked deep into him.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell ANYBODY about this?" She asked.  
  
"Uhmm, yeah sure, are you gonna tell me what just happened?" Ron replied.  
  
"Yes, of course, but not here. We've got to go somewhere safer NOW... He's coming..." Hermione said in an undertone.  
  
"What? Who's coming? Where are we going?" Ron asked as Hermione swiftly led him through the many corridors.  
  
She headed straight towards Gryffindor common room and stopped beside the fat lady.  
  
"Mione, why are we going in here? i thought we were gonna be alone?" Ron whispered so the fat lady wouldn't hear. God knows what Harry would say if she told him his two best friends were in love...   
  
"I told you Ron, we gotta go somewhere safe... He can't get in here..." She whispered back.  
  
"Who?..." Ron started but then Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Hippogriffs" Hermione told the fat lady, and her friend Vilot, who just appeared.  
  
The picture swung forward. They wen't into the common room and were hailed by Harry, who surprisingly, had Ginny on his lap.  
  
"Guys, meet my new gal... this is Ginny and she is damn-right sexy," Harry said half to Ron & Hermione, half to Ginny herself. Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes popped. Hermione giggled at Ron, then at Ginny because she was curling Harry's hair around her finger.  
  
Harry and Ginny started to get intimate, so Ron looked away. He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on, I don't think Harry is gonna notice us going up to our dormitory." Ron said in and undertone to Hermione.  
  
They went up and sat on Ron's bed. He started to lean on top of her and kiss her neck, but she obliged.  
  
"Mione, whats WRONG?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Shhh, Ron. Iv'e got to tell you something. Please don't tell anybody, ok?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Ok, tell me." Ron replied quickly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, its getting exiting, aint it? hope ya still like, please review, need sum to go on... love ya, bye, **ABC** 


End file.
